Hurt and Love
by deushiikyungie
Summary: "...sekarang ia pergi. Hanya penyesalan untuk masalalu yang tertinggal. Menghantuimu hingga kau berlutut padanya yang kau kasihi..."-chasoo ff. So don'likedon'topen. Rnr juseyoo...


Hurt and Love

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun and other chara

Pair : Chansoo, Hunkai, LayChen sligh KaiSoo

Desclaimer : cast milik diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita muncul begitu saja di otak saya. dan mian kalau ada kesamaan atau bla bla bla… this story is mine._.v

Warning : Yaoi/BL, Typo dan tidak suka pairingnya maaf.

So, Don't like don't read

Summary : Hidup bersama seseorang yang membawa diriku kabur dari acara pertunanganku yang tengah berlangsung. Bersama pria yang menjadikanku obsesi cintanya. Memisahkan diriku dari seseorang yang aku cintai. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia. Tapi kenapa, kenapa di saat aku dapat pergi darinya, aku… hati ini, tak ingin berpaling darinya…? Dan kebohongan lain tanpa arti apa-apa…

.

-ChanSoo-

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyinari kamar luas yang jelas terlihat berantakan. Pakaian berserakan di sekitar ranjang, dua sosok tubuh masih di balut selimut tipis di atas ranjang, mengabaikan sinar mentari pagi yang menyusup di balik tirai. Terdengar lenguhan pelan dari sosok tubuh yang lebih mungil di antara dua sosok itu, perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Menampilkan sepasang netra coklat yang indah. Sepasang mata bulat itu mengerjap berusaha menyesuaikan sinar mentari yang langsung menerpa wajah mungilnya.

Perlahan menggeser lengan besar yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya, kemudia bergeser sedikit menjauh dari tubuh besar di sampingnya. Dengan kasar ia usap wajahnya yang jelas tersirat rasa kesal dan penyesalan. Marah pada dirinya sendiri setelah beberapa waktu menyadari apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan sosok laki-laki yang masih tertidur pulas.

Rasa penyesalan menghimpit dadanya. Rasa tak berdaya, lemah menekan hati dan pikirannya saat bayang wajah seseorang yang di cintai muncul di benaknya. Terlihat jelas di pelupuk matanya yang mulai berat.

Tak terasa, tetesan air mata mengalir di kedua sisi wajah manisnya. Air mata penyesalan yang mendalam. Ia tak mungkin di maafkan.

"Hikss.. hikss.."

Menangis pilu, menyesali dirinya sendiri yang teramat lemah, hingga ia tak menyadari sosok di sampingnya telah bangun dan menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Senyum kemenangan untuk sang pemuda yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ke dua tangannya.

Beberapa saat si pria tampan masih menatap si pemuda hingga ia pun mengeluarkan suara beratnya. "Kau menyesal?" tanya nya tenang namun jelas terdengar meremehkan.

Si pemuda mungil sontak terkejut mendengar suara berat di sampingnya. Ia pun menoleh dan sekejap sepasang mata bulat itu menyipit tajam dan benci sosok pria yang sekarang menyeringai padanya. Benci, teramat benci.

"Puas, kau?"

"Khekeke… puas?"

Si pemuda menatap nyalang si pria yang malah tertawa senang. Manatap tajam kedua mata bulat si pria yang jelas terlukis rasa puas yang besar. Dan si pemuda benar-benar mengutuk laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

Si pria mendekatkan tubuhnya, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka hingga wajah keduanya teramat dekat. Dengan cepat si pria tampan mengurung si pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya tanpa ia beri kesempatan untuk menolak bahkan memberontak. Mencengkram erat kedua lengan putih mungil itu hingga menimbulkan jeritan kesakitan.

Si pria yang lebih besar menurunkan tubuh polosnya hingga menempel dengan tubuh polos di bawah kungkungannya. Mengabaikan suara sakit dan memohon dari sosok di bawahnya. Mata bulat tajamnya menatap ganjil sepasang mata bulat si pemuda manis yang jelas tersirat luka dan benci.

Saling menatap dengan arti yang hanya mereka yang tau.

"Jangan membenci ku, sayang," bisiknya pelan tepat di depan bibir tebal si pemuda manis yang mulai bergetar. seakan ia mengetahui arti tatapan namja di bawahnya.

"Ak- aku sangat membenci mu. Lepas.." balas si pemuda, membuang pandangannya dari sepasang mata tajam yang jelas terbaca olehnya, nafsu. Nafsu besar akan dirinya. Dan ia benci itu. dirinya bukan milik sosok yang ada di atasnya, dia milik seseorang yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Seseorang yang berhak atas dirinya. Seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Cintanya.

"Lepas, eh? Hey, jangan memalingkan wajah manis mu ini sayang, kau milikku. Kau milik Park Chanyeol."

"Kau gila,"

"Ya. Aku gila karena mu. Karena mu, sayang. Dan seharusnya yang bersalah itu, kau sayang…"

"Nhh… Chaanhhyeool,"

"Apa Kyungie sayang?"

"…"

Si pemuda tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan wajah pria yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya itu menyusup di perpotongan leher miliknya. Mengendus kulit lehernya dan mengecupnya dalam. Menyesap kulit putihnya hingga menimbulkan bercak ungu dan merah yang semakin menghiasi bagian tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark dari laki-laki di atasnya.

Ia pasrah. Karena dirinya tau, ia tak mungkin bisa lepas dari sosok yang memerangkap dirinya.

Laki-laki brengsek yang tanpa tahu malu membawa dirinya kabur saat ia akan menyematkan cincin pertunangan pada kekasih hatinya. Pria brengsek yang sangat di bencinya. Namun sampai kapanpun ia mungkin tak akan bisa lepas dari jerat seorang Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang penuh obsesi akan dirinya yang pertama kali menolak sosok di atasnya dan lebih memilih menjalin kasih bersama 'ia' yang di cintainya.

"Aku sungguh membencimu,"

"Hmm… aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

Dan setelahnya, kembali dua tubuh polos itu menyatu dalam balutan sinar matahari yang menambah panas suasana kamar yang mulai terisi suara-suara dari dua tubuh yang tengah menyatu. Bersatu.

Bersama luka yang semakin menganga lebar di dalam hati sang pemuda manis.

.

.

.

Yo!

Cerita baru, ada yang suka ChanSoo? Chanyeol Kyungsoo? Gak? Yaudah, segini aja. ._.v

.

.

Rencana fict ini ganti dari fict lain yang mau saya discontinue…. Entahlah yang mana dan kapan saya discontinue... maaf…

Ya udah…

Terimakasih sudah mampir….

Mind to review?


End file.
